Rules of Engagement
by summerpride
Summary: Propriety and principles could be taken in the same way as the Pirata Codex: they're more guidelines than actual rules. W/E one shot, set between CotBP DMC and canon compliant. Upon the request of vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess


**A/N: **Hi again! This is a short little one-shot that was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday on August 30th - happy early birthday! This is W/E, which isn't what I'm used to writing, but I have no real issue with the pairing prior to the end of DMC so this one-shot can fit happily into canon between CotBP and DMC (during their engagement) - also as a side note there may be some Sparrabeth subtext in there (I just can't help myself) but hopefully it's not too obvious :)

Reminder that I do not own POTC or its characters

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sweat was dripping from her face, her shirt was drenched, her limbs heavy as though they had turned to lead, her legs shaking and ready to collapse. She raised her sword again, only just managing to deflect another blow, this time aimed at her chest. The force of the sword hitting her own briefly unbalanced her and she was forced to take a step back to steady herself.

"Elizabeth, you need to keep moving. Don't stand still."

She barely heard him, the reassuring, sweet voice of her fiancé, her head spinning with exhaustion. She stepped to the side, slashing the sword at William's neck but he expertly deflected it, as he had done with all of her other attempts to disarm him. She knew to continue sparring with him was futile as she would never win, but at the same time she needed practice in case there ever was an occasion when she needed to defend herself.

In case cursed pirates ever decided to visit Port Royal again. Or if Jack Sparrow ever thought it a good idea to come and kidnap her.

It could happen.

They continued to trade blows, circling each other until they had swapped sides. The heat from the forge licked at her back, and she wondered how he was able to practice in this environment for three hours every day. She watched his face, creased in anticipation of her next move, her eyes tracing his lips and jaw line and lowering to his skin just above his white shirt, tanned and muscular. The mere sight alone sent a thrill through her chest, aware that she needed to keep her desire in check until after their wedding.

Her momentary lapse in judgement was noticed by Will and he swiped at her arm, the dulled blade gently tapping at her forearm and lightly scratching her. She recoiled at the touch and her own sword dropped to the floor.

William smiled and bent down to pick up her blade. "You can't be distracted, Elizabeth. You need to always be alert." Her hand went to her forehead, beaded with sweat and she gave him a weak nod. He stood back up and handed the sword back to her, their hands touching for a fleeting moment. "Are you sure you wish to continue? You look like you need a rest."

Her eyes moved from the hand she had just brushed against to his face, and she tried to smile but she feared it looked more like a grimace. "No, I'm fine. We need to continue. I need to get this right. We can't stop now - I nearly disarmed you back then." She stood up straighter, as though to illustrate her point.

Will cocked his head to the side, clearly not convinced, but eventually he relented under her keen, intent gaze. "Alright. Once more, and then I'll escort you home."

She nodded and held her sword up again, adopting her fighting stance. She thrust her arm forward, swiping at his abdomen and Will only just managed to block it in time. A smile crept onto her face. Her mind tried to recall the various swordfights she'd witnessed during those strange and life-changing few weeks, and in particular she was drawn to the image of Jack and Barbossa fighting in the caves of Isla de Muerta.

How did they fight? It wasn't in the traditional way - they certainly didn't adhere to the rules of engagement that most navy officers and soldiers fought by. She supposed it was illogical for pirates and enemies of the Crown to fight in that way since they were already law-breakers and it helped ensure their escape and survival.

She blocked several of Will's swings and suddenly, without giving it much thought, she passed her blade to her left hand and swiped at his chest, catching him by surprise and tapping it into his white shirt.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, a broad smile on her face. It seemed this was the way to do it - to bend the rules and take your opponent by surprise. _They're more like guidelines anyway._ The ghost of a voice flittered into her head and she took a steady breath, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Will returned her smile and he took her sword from her, returning them to their rightful place in the blacksmith's forge. "That was good. What made you think to do that?" he asked, and she detected the curiosity in his tone.

"Something Barbossa told me when I was on his- I mean Jack's - ship." William turned to face her and she at once saw the anger reflected in his eyes, his fury at the pirate who had taken her from him, and her chest swelled at his loyalty. "It was about the pirate's code, but I guess it can be taken more generally."

"I wouldn't normally advise underhand tactics but if your life is at stake then don't hesitate, Elizabeth." He always called her by her first name now, the barrier between their happiness finally overcome on both sides. They were to be married, and she couldn't be more ecstatic and excited for their impending nuptials, and what came after.

She nodded, readjusting her braid. "I won't."

He offered her his arm and she took it, walking in tandem as they left the forge and began to walk down the streets back to her father's mansion. Ever since their engagement, he had taken great pain to act more the part of an upstanding gentleman, impersonating James' manners, particularly when addressing the Governor. She appreciated the gesture, but she did much prefer it when it was just the two of them, all semblance of propriety cast to the side and forgotten.

"Has the guest list for the wedding been finalised?" Will asked as they turned into a side street.

Now they were back in the open she knew they had to resume the polite, formal conversation that was always required of them in public, even though the street wasn't very busy. "Yes. Everybody has responded to the invitations apart from James. I've not heard from him in months." She bit her lip, aware that the reason he'd set off on the _Dauntless_ in pursuit of Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_ was due to her and Will's interference. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he's able to look after himself, Elizabeth." She nodded and said no more, aware that the last person Will probably wanted to talk about was her former fiancé and a man that still held affection for her. "And I'm sure the same can be said for Jack."

A knot of doubt settled in her chest. They'd not heard from him either - not that she'd expected to. He was probably too busy traversing the world, robbing from the rich and plundering the Navy, catching up on the ten years of freedom he'd lost as a result of Barbossa's mutiny. She'd seriously considered sending him an invitation to the wedding, however she felt that it was probably an unwise idea, even if she managed to find the means to send the invitation in the first place.

Even though he did say he loved weddings. But she suspected the high-toned nature of their impending marriage wouldn't appeal to him anyway.

"Promise me that I can come and see you tomorrow," she suddenly blurted out, noticing the sun sinking below the horizon.

"Aren't you supposed to be entertaining Mr Abbott and his wife tomorrow?"

Elizabeth sighed, having completely forgotten about that engagement. It seemed Will knew her schedule better than she did, which she guessed boded well for their future, even if she did want nothing more than for them to never have to entertain a single gentleman or rich aristocrat again. But it was impossible. This was the life she lived, and no matter what she couldn't change it.

"You're welcome to come too if you like." He had a right to come since he was her fiancé now and a part of the family in all but name. Her heart fell when she saw him shake his head.

"I would love to, but I can't. I need to finalise the end of my indenture to Mr Brown and Governor Swann will be meeting with me to discuss my future."

She stopped walking and turned to face him, struck by this sudden development. "What future? I didn't know you were ceasing your contract at the forge, Will."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I thought your father would have told you. He says it would be improper for me to continue as a blacksmith and has set about finding me a role in the overseeing of the island and its trade."

"You mean in the East India Trading Company?" It was true that in the months previous the Company had been expanding its reach across the British Empire, and there were even rumours that the head of the company, Lord Cutler Beckett, would soon be relocating to Port Royal and setting up his base of operations there.

"No, Governor Swann has no jurisdiction over the Company, but perhaps in some other unofficial role in Port Royal's trade."

Her free hand made its way to his face and gently caressed down his cheek. She smiled at him, honoured at how willing he was to give up his livelihood for her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be a great addition, Will."

His hand moved to prop up her chin. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I would willingly give up everything if it meant being with you."

Her fingers traced over his lips. "And I you, Will. I just wish our wedding would come sooner. I'm ready to be married."

He leaned forward and his lips hovered teasingly close to hers, but she knew it would be improper to make the first move. "Be patient and we will be rewarded. We'll have our whole lives together, Elizabeth."

She felt her heart pounding against her chest, demanding to be set free. "I know, it's just... I want nothing to get in the way of us."

"Then we had better hope Jack Sparrow doesn't make an unexpected visit to our wedding, else it might turn into an impromptu hanging, and don't count on me to rescue him for a second time."

She laughed. "He wouldn't dare. And besides, if he's not here then we know there's a good chance that he's still alive and safe."

"As safe as a pirate can be."

"He'll be fine, Will." The chilled evening air was doing a great deal to cool her down, though she felt heat rising to her cheeks as her hands moved to his shoulders, feeling his smooth skin under his thin white shirt. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, remember? He sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot."

He fixed her gaze with a disbelieving smile, and she could tell he was clearly resisting the urge to display any open and passionate forms of affection whilst they were out in public. "And escaped an island by strapping sea turtles to his feet."

She laughed again, suddenly aware that she knew the real explanation as to how he escaped from the island. He'd shattered her illusions of piracy that day but revealed to her something greater, shown her a part of him that the world rarely saw and, in the process, shown himself to be a good man, a decent human being.

The least she could do in return was add to the myth. "That was true, Will. He was going to do it again when we were marooned but I told him that three days was too long a time to wait and burned his rum supply instead to create a signal for the _Dauntless_."

His eyes widened. "You burned the rum?"

"Yes. It's a vile drink." She tried to contain her laughter as she saw his smile broaden and sensed his admiration. "And I felt that Jack had drunk his fair share the night before."

It seemed Will could contain himself no longer and, before she knew it, his lips had captured hers in a tender, yet respectful kiss. She deepened it further, engulfing herself in him: in their past, their present and hope for the future, her hands wrapping around his neck. She wanted him, all of him, and she knew it would only be a matter of weeks before nothing, no propriety nor set of principles, would interfere.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please make sure to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
